Tonight
by LupineMoon
Summary: The final battle has begun. Based on whydoyouneedtoknow's Dangerverse.


Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or _West Side Story_. Lyrics slightly altered to fit the story. And I've re-arranged the "sides" to fit the story as well.

**A/N: Thanks to Nanq for beta-ing this for me!**

**Tonight**

**By LupineMoon**

It was time. Harry stood in front of the ranks of Order members and those on the Light Side. As determined as they'd been mere hours before; they were now starting to realize the reality of the situation.

_The Light Side's gonna have its day_

_Tonight._

They could hear Voldemort and his Death Eaters and other followers coming toward them. From the sound of it, their ranks were quite large.

_The Dark Side's gonna have its way_

_Tonight_

_The Phoenixes'll grumble: "Fair fight."_

_But if they start a rumble,_

_We'll rumble 'em right._

Harry knew that the Dark Side did not anticipate their enemy to be so prepared or in such great numbers.

_We're gonna hand 'em a surprise_

_Tonight._

Voldemort was smug; he knew that those stupid followers of Dumbledore would be ill-prepared for his forces. The Dark Side would be triumphant tonight.

_We're gonna cut 'em down to size_

_Tonight._

Everyone had been trained in all sorts of spells and other ways of Defense. Harry and other experienced members of the Order had taught the new recruits everything they knew. Everyone had also learned some new spells. You never knew what the Death Eaters would throw at you. But if they did; the Order would be ready.

_We said, "O.K., no rumpus,_

_No tricks."_

_But just in case they jump us,_

_We're ready to mix_

_Tonight._

As Voldemort's ranks drew closer, Harry felt the adrenaline begin to pump through his veins. He turned to see his fellow comrades' eyes gleaming with excitement and anticipation. They were jumping at the bit. Harry grinned. This was going to be one hell of a fight.

_We're gonna rock it tonight,_

_We're gonna jazz it up and have us a ball!_

_They're gonna get it tonight;_

_The more they turn it on the harder they'll fall!_

As he often had in the last sixteen years, Voldemort's thoughts went to the boy who had been his downfall. If that Mudblood hadn't given her life to save him, none of this would have happened.

_Well, they began it!_

Harry glared in Voldemort's direction. If that bastard hadn't existed, none of this would have happened. He'd be happily at home with his parents now.

_Well, they began it!_

They would stop Voldemort and his good-for-nothing snakes.

_And we're the ones to stop 'em once and for all,_

_Tonight!_

Ginny stood behind Harry; she was so proud of him. Who knew how long this would last, or who would be alive in the end. But she knew that Harry would survive. And she hoped so would she. And if they both did, they would celebrate later.

_Ginny's gonna get her kicks_

_Tonight._

_We'll have our private little mix_

_Tonight._

_He'll walk in hot and tired,_

_So what?_

_Don't matter if he's tired,_

_As long as he's hot_

_Tonight!_

Ron, Harry, Remus, Charlie, Bill, Mr. Weasley and the rest of the men all thought of their loved ones; some of who were in their ranks tonight.

_Tonight, tonight,_

_Won't be just any night,_

_Tonight there will be no morning star._

_Tonight, tonight, I'll see my love tonight._

_And for us, stars will stop where they are._

_Today_

_The minutes seem like hours,_

_The hours go so slowly,_

_And still the sky is light…_

_Oh moon, grow bright,_

_And make this endless day endless night!_

Voldemort stood in front of his Death Eaters, and other allies, giving his pep talk. He smiled thinly as he imagined what the world would be like tomorrow with him at its head. He relished the thought.

_I'm counting on you to be there_

_Tonight._

_When we all wins it fair and square_

_Tonight._

_That dirty snake-faced punk'll_

_Go down._

_And when he's hollered "Uncle"_

_We'll tear up the town!_

Harry turned to face his Pride.

_So I can count on you, Gin?_

Ginny-his second in command-nodded gravely, her face set.

_All right._

Harry turned to Ron next.

_We're gonna have us a ball._

Ron looked a little green, but still quite determined.

_All right._

Harry looked at the Ron, who stood behind him, and his gaze traveled to the other young adults at their side.

_Womb to tomb!_

Not a moment of hesitation before the Pride all responded in unison.

_Sperm to worm!_

Sixteen years he'd waited for this moment. And now, it was almost here.

_I'll see you there about eight._

Everything would change…

_Tonight._ . .

Ginny watched Harry, maybe for the last time.

_Tonight, tonight_

_Won't be just any night,_

_Tonight there will be no morning star,_

Sixteen years Voldemort had waited. Too many times had that boy had wriggled out of his grasp. Not anymore. Tonight he would die and the Dark Side would rule, forever.

_We're gonna rock it tonight!_

_They're gonna get it tonight,_

_They began it,_

_They began it,_

_They began it._

_We'll stop 'em once and for all._

_The Dark Side's gonna have its way,_

_The Dark Side's gonna have its day,_

_We're gonna rock it tonight._

_Tonight!_

Now Harry could finally avenge his parents' death and the deaths of so many others.

_We're gonna jazz it tonight!_

_Tonight!_

_They began it,_

_And we're the ones to stop 'em once and for all!_

_The Light Side's gonna have its way,_

_The Light Side's gonna have its day._

_We're gonna rock it tonight._

_Tonight!_

In those few seconds before it all began, somehow Ginny knew that the Light side would win. She could feel it. And when they did, she and Harry would celebrate afterwards. As would oh, so many others.

_Tonight, tonight,_

_Late tonight,_

_We're gonna mix it tonight._

_Ginny's gonna have her day,_

_Ginny's gonna have her day,_

_Harry's gonna have his way_

_Tonight, tonight,_

_Tonight, this very night,_

_We're gonna rock it tonight!_

Aletha thought of Sirius. Oh, how she missed him. And how she wished he could be here tonight. But she knew wherever he was that he was watching them now and that he was proud of all of them. And Aletha knew that whatever happened, he would be proud of her. But maybe, just maybe she would see Sirius again tonight. Maybe…

_Tonight, tonight,_

_I'll see my love tonight._

_And for us, stars will stop where they are._

Luna thought of Draco. And she wished that he could be here, fighting against the man who had ruined the first few years of his life; and the man he worshiped. But Luna knew that was in vain. He was gone…

_Today the minutes seem like hours._

_The hours go so slowly,_

_And still the sky is light._

_Oh moon, grow bright,_

_And make this endless day endless night,_

Suddenly, Voldemort and his ranks were there. Without warning, Voldemort raised his wand and cast the first spell.

_Tonight!_

It was time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a review!


End file.
